Reviravolta
by Lady Watson
Summary: • Jake está bravo pelo casamento de Edward e Bella. E Rosalie resolve tirar um pouco com a cara dele. Onde será que isso vai chegar? Rosalie X Jacob.


Ela estava linda. Embora doesse admitir, mesmo agora, que Bella estivesse casando, num lindo vestido branco de noiva, com Edward a esperando no altar, naquele terno preto impecável.

E logo eu, que só consegui um abuso e um homicídio num vestido branco. Mas não me arrependo, por que foi o modo que eu encontrei de me fazer feliz – pelo menos naquela noite – quando eu já sabia que passaria a eternidade com a imagem de Rice estampada na minha mente, vendo o sorriso amarelado dele enquanto lágrimas quentes caiam pelo meu rosto. Mas hoje a noite era de Bella, exclusivamente dela.

Olhei de relance para os convidados. Todos estavam ali, sorrindo, felizes. Quase todos pareciam felizes. Meus olhos caminharam lentamente na fileira esquerda de convidados e pousaram no vira-lata que estava inquieto na cadeira. Sorri de canto. Aí estava a minha deixa para incomodar um pouco ele.

Era normal que a Bella estivesse no nosso meio e que Jacob viesse para conversar. Tentar fazer ela esquecer essa idéia louca de casamento, ou alguma coisa assim. Se declarar, quem sabe. Só um tolo – talvez eu possa estar me referindo ao Edward – não saberia olhar para o cachorro e dizer que ele gostava da Bella. E o que ela tem de mais mesmo? O cabelo pra trás da orelha seduz alguém? Virei o rosto em negação e quando voltei a olhar para onde o totó estava, encontrei a cadeira vazia. Ele provavelmente tinha saído, por que nesse instante, a valsa dos noivos tinha começado. E acredite, era incrível até pra mim assistir aqueles dois dançando. Nauseante. Resolvi procurar o totó para tirar um pouco o sarro dele, ou só pegar um ar fresco.

Encontrei-o no jardim, encostado na mureta da sacada. Soltei um riso alto, enquanto me aproximava dele. Não estaria surpresa se ele soubesse mesmo que eu não tivesse rido, por que, veja bem, ele é um cachorro e tem um faro ótimo.

- Não compartilha da mesma alegria, totó? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha enquanto o olhava.

- O que? O casamento? – Ele riu sem emoção. – Você não entenderia, Rosalie.

- Você acha mesmo que eu sou tão insensível assim, cachorro? – Perguntei, escondendo um riso de escárnio.

- Eu falei que não entenderia. – Ele parecia realmente abatido quando me respondeu. Sem nenhuma intriga. Quer dizer, nem um comentário infantil sobre a cor do meu cabelo nem o tamanho do meu cérebro ou o meu QI.

Eu não sei dizer por quanto tempo ficamos ali, parados, contemplando o céu, mas nenhuma palavra foi proferida até então, desde que trocamos aquelas poucas. Mas já havia terminado a cerimônia, por que a música lá dentro era alta e as luzes estavam quase todas apagadas. Todos estavam curtindo a festa, com exceção de nós dois, que estávamos ali, calados.

- Afinal, por que você está aqui? – Ouvi a voz irritadiça dele perguntar fraca. E ele me pegou de surpresa, por que eu não sei o que me fez ficar ali até agora, do lado daquele cachorro que até então eu julgava nojento. "Até então?" me veio esse pensamento na cabeça. Impossível que só a sensação de tristeza que o totó passou estivesse me causando tanto.

- Eu não sei. – Respondi seca. Por falta de opção do que responder e por receio de colocar alguma palavra que o pudesse magoar. Algo como totó, cachorro, vira-lata.

Talvez eu estivesse ficando louca, mas um sorriso escapou dos lábios daquele vira-lata sem sentimentos e suas mãos tocaram minha nuca por cima do pescoço, recebendo uma leve massagem. Fechei os olhos ao toque. E quando os abri, ele já estava na porta da casa, entrando para a festa, com um largo sorriso cínico no rosto. Minha cabeça ferveu. "Você me paga, totó" o pensamento sobrevoava a milhões enquanto eu também caminhava pra dentro da festa e pegava o primeiro drink que me apareceu na frente. Jacob estava sentado num canto escuro, quando eu o olhei e ele só sorriu, levantando a taça num brinde. Arqueei a sobrancelha e fui dar atenção para a Esme e Alice, que estavam a mil.


End file.
